<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud House X-Men: The Wolverines by cruzj2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234836">Loud House X-Men: The Wolverines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzj2018/pseuds/cruzj2018'>cruzj2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzj2018/pseuds/cruzj2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lincoln attacks a group of bullies, he discovers he's a mutant with bone claws. Now he's on the run with other mutants from the government, encountering enemies, new allies, and even an unknown member of the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lynn Loud Sr./Rita Loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Claws Come Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569707">Wolver-loud (A loud house/X-men crossover)</a> by omegacrow.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey guys, here's a story I've really been excited about doing! This is a crossover of both the Loud House and X-men universe. It's based on the Wattpad story Wolver-loud by omegacrow (which I highly suggest reading it it's awesome!). I really love his story, but that got me inspired to write something similar but differently. I'll be using some elements from omegacrow's story but there are a few things i'll add to my version, like an certain x-men like mutant who's going to have a huge role. And if your wondering, the X-men version i'm focusing on is the original movie cast (Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, James Marsden, Ian Mckellen,etc.) in celebration of the original movie's 20th anniversary. So now I should just shut the hell up so you get to enjoy the good stuff.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: The Claws Come Out </strong>
</p><p>"Lets get one thing straight, Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon. And God lets it keep going on. Bad things happen to people I care about, so I stay away from a lot of people, for all our sakes. Even after I met Charles and the others, their really closet thing I have to any real family now. If I actually had one, the last thing I want is to have them in harms way because of me. I know for certain Victor's my only blood relative on this planet, no one I know is like an animal like me." Logan never had a family before the X-men, and he thought that no one else would suffer the countless amounts of pain he always goes through. Little dose he know that there's someone just like him, or in this case, a few.</p><hr/><p>Dusk at Tall Timbers Park in Royal Woods is just a common relaxing site for everyone in town. The Loud kids have been enjoying a pleasant afternoon at the park. One of the rambunctious bunch, Lincoln was just sitting on a bench near the sandbox just sketching his family as the one thing he always loved, Superheros. Lincoln's always loved superheros ever since he could remember, and always found any creative way to bring his family into the hero limelight. In most time everybody wins and they have each other's backs like when he got his first issue published of his Ace Savvy team 'The Full Deck', while there were other times were its the complete opposite as that terrible incident at the most recent Ace Savvy Convention for a cameo role in an upcoming movie which its self turned out to be a massive flop. Even after the whole 'Kings of the Con' fiasco, Lincolns been able to move on and not let it stop him from enjoying the thing he loves.</p><p>While drawing, Lincoln didn't notice two large bullies walking toward his younger sisters, Lana, Lola, and Lily. Hawk and Hank were some of the worst bullies in town (and the stupidest), they picked on anyone that looked at them funny or even if they looked at someone funny (their basically assholes). They walked right up to the twins who were building a sandcastle, they were just topping out their castle when both numskulls just slammed their feet right on top of their castle, both Hawk and Hank just stood their smiling, "Oops, my foot slipped", said Hank.</p><p>"Heh, Yeah" said Hawk, who then kicked Lana in the face, "Oh no, I guess my foot's got a mind of its own", Hawk then continued to kick Lana while Hank started to kick Lola. Both twins started to cry.</p><p>Lincoln heard their big dumb laughs and saw the sight of two big jerks hurting his sisters, and looks like Lily was next. Lincoln quickly stood up and ran towards the sandbox, "Hey! Leave my sisters alone!"</p><p>Hawk and Hank turned around to see the weird white haired boy standing their looking at them. The bullies just stood their and started laughing and the sight of Lincoln, a puny little twig trying to be a hero. "These are your sisters? Jeez, I don't know who to feel sorry for: you or them for having be nothing but a little pathetic twig with grandma hair" said Hawk. Both bullies continued laughing at Lincoln, who was getting more and more angrier. Both bullies then started to head toward Lily.</p><p>"Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby sister! Or else!"</p><p>"Yeah, or else what? Your gonna call mommy and daddy to come save them. You are such a wimp!", Hank picked up Lily who was on the verge of crying in fear.</p><p>"I'm serious! Let go of Lily or your gonna regret it!"</p><p>"And what are you gonna do Grandma hair? Fight us!", Hawk and Hank just laughed while Lincoln continue to sand his ground, still looking angry. Both bullies now thought he was serious, "Oh, you wanna fight", they walked up to Lincoln, racking their knuckles and grinning, "We don't like when people play hero. Looks like your about to die grandma hair!"</p><p>Lincoln knew that the situation just took a wrong turn, "Uh oh", Lincoln then started to run for his life as the two brutes chased after him. It didn't take long for the two to catch up to him, and started to pummel him to a pulp.</p><p>The other Loud sisters saw the fight Lincoln was dragged into, and things were just getting ugly. Lynn and Luna rushed to the ruckus and tried to pull the two brutes off their baby brother. "Get off our brother!" yelled Lynn. But their actions just got them into trouble now.</p><p>Hawk and Hank now shifted their attention to Lynn and Luna. The stopped hurting Lincoln and were now fighting the two Loud girls.</p><p>Lincoln was laying on the ground all bruised and bloody. He felt hurt, and afraid. Then something changed inside Lincoln. Feelings now changed to rage, and the the sudden primal urges to hunt, fight and survive. The injured loud boy then picked himself up to his sisters surprise. Lincoln then felt something strange coming from his hands, he then noticed that his knuckles were bleeding and started to sprout three bone claws coming from both his hands, "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln's bloodcurdling yell caught the attention of everyone at the park, even Hawk and Hank. Lincoln then charged at all his speed toward the two brutes, still yelling and claws pointing straight at them. Lincoln then slashed both the bullies, getting them off Luna and Lynn. Lincoln continued to attack the two and with one swing of his arm, sliced off Hawk's right arm. He then pinned Hank to the ground, holding his claws directly in front of the bully's trough. Lincoln, breathing heavily, looked directly into his eyes with the intent to kill on his face as his wounds they cause have appeared to have healed. Seconds later, he then slowly came to his senses to notice whats going on, he saw his claws perturding from his knuckles, and saw that Hawk was near by holding his shoulder in sever pain missing his entire arm, and looked down to see Hank hurt and him complete fear to the point he saw that Hank wet his own pants. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry! I didn't..."</p><p>"Get away from me!" yelled Hank in fear, while Hawk was crying still holding his bloody shoulder.</p><p>Lincoln then noticed everyone staring at him with expressions of fear and anger.</p><p>"Get out of hear you freak!"</p><p>"Get lost!"</p><p>"Monster!"</p><p>Everyone at Tall Timbers Park were yelling at Lincoln and starting to become an angry mob, led by the first person who told Lincoln to get lost, Principal Wilbur Huggins. Lincoln was so afraid, he ran out of the park before they could chase after him.</p><p>While his sisters were all in shock, Luna was the one who decided to run after him. The only one who wasn't as surprised as the others was Lisa, who not only was the first to know that Lincoln was special, but a few weeks ago she also discovered something interesting about her family.</p><p>While the people at Tall Timber's Park were tending to the injured bullies, Principal Huggins called 911, but not to call an ambulance, but the police against a certain new young menace to society, a mutant.</p><hr/><p>Soon after, once word got out of a dangerous young mutant near Detroit had severely injured two people, it quickly reached news channels all across the country, and even the U.S. Department of Defense's Sentinel Service Agency (SS), which specializes dealing with mutants.</p><p>A man named Fowler just receive the news of the new mutant threat in Royal Woods, "Look alive folks! We got ourselves a mutant to hunt. An eleven year old boy, Lincoln Loud, four foot eight inches, short white hair, chipped buck tooth, wearing an orange polo", he said to a group of federal agents all gearing up to head over to Michigan.</p><p>Another agent named Dorzd then walked up to the man with more news, "Sir. What about the other mutant in Great Lakes City? Reports of a young vicious mutant in a bodega attacked a group of robbers. We got reports of her and another girl heading toward Royal Woods."</p><p>"Hmm, I guess these mutants are making our job easier. Royal Woods, here we come." Drozd left to gear up for the trip to Royal Woods. Fowler then looked at Lincolns picture , "Your mine boy", he said with determination of finding the young mutant.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Well that's chapter one. As you can tell, Lincoln has caught the attention of some very important people in the U.S. government. If your a fan of the Fox series, The Gifted, then your well aware of the SS. And by what you just read, I can just assume you know who else caught the SS's attention. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leave a comment and tell me what you think and stay tuned to find out what happens next.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey, I'm back with another chapter. In this, we'll learn something shocking about the Loud family and Lincoln's initial reaction from his mutation and his attack. Again, since I have free time for most of the month, I could get a lot done with this story but that's not a guarantee. And now everyone enjoy the show.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Family X</strong>
</p><p>Lincoln ran, as fast as he could, he didn't know were he was running to or cared, he just ran to get as far away from town as he could. By night, he stopped in the woods, just at the edge of town to take a breather. He was so afraid and ashamed of what he did, even to a group of bullies, he didn't want to hurt anyone in his life. He looked down at his claws, all six stained with the bullies' blood, he thought to himself, 'I'm I a monster?', the poor young mutant started to cry.</p><p>While sobbing, Lincoln started to smell something, or someone in this case. "Lincoln?", he heard a familiar voice calling him. Lincoln looked up and looked around to see the source of the voice, suddenly Lincoln's best friend Clyde suddenly appeared right next to him "Lincoln!"</p><p>Lincoln screamed as Clyde screamed back at him. "Clyde! What are you doing here! How did you find me?"</p><p>"That's not important right now. I came to make sure your okay."</p><p>"No! I'm not okay! I just hurt those guys! I'm not safe around anyone! Just leave me alone Clyde", Lincoln said tearfully.</p><p>"Lincoln, I know you. That was an accident. They just pushed over your limit", Clyde said trying to reassure his best friend, "Do I look afraid to be near you?" Lincoln shook his head 'no', "Then you have my answer. I don't think your a monster, even if your a mutant, your still my best friend."</p><p>Lincoln smiled, "Your a good friend Clyde. But how did you find me?"</p><p>Clyde sighed, "Because your not the only mutant in town." Lincoln raised his eyebrow, "Watch", Clyde stepped a few steps back from Lincoln and in a flash, Clyde disappeared in a plume of black smoke like a smoke bomb. Lincoln gasped, the next second later, Clyde then suddenly reappeared right next to him in another plume of black smoke, "See."</p><p>Lincoln screamed again, "You can teleport!"</p><p>"Looks like. If people say your a freak, at least your not alone."</p><p>Lincoln's claws then slowly retracted back into his knuckles and then pulled his best friend into a hug,"Thanks Clyde."</p><p>Seconds later, Lincoln started to smell someone approaching fast, "Lincoln? What are you doing?", asked Clyde.</p><p>"I smell someone", Lincoln kept sniffing the air, "I think its..."</p><p>"Lincoln!", another familiar voice was calling him. This voice Lincoln knew was his rocker sister, Luna. Luna was running towards her little brother as her sent got stronger and stronger.</p><p>Lincoln gasped. He was afraid that his sisters were part of an angry mob to chase him out of town, "Clyde, we gotta run. Now!"</p><p>The two mutant boys then started to run through the dark forest. After a few minutes, they stopped to take a breather,thinking that they lost Luna.</p><p>"Do- Do you think... we lost her?" asked Clyde out of breath.</p><p>"I-I think so" replied Lincoln also out of breath.</p><p>Just then, Luna pinned Lincoln against the side of a nearby tree, "Dude, what were you thinking!"</p><p>Lincoln was starting to panic, "Luna i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them!"</p><p>"What? Dude, i'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you running off like that! I thought we were family!"</p><p>"But I'm not family! I grew claw things and I hurt those kids! They were bleeding Luna! Bleeding! I could have killed them! And now everyone hates me! The whole town thinks I'm a monster", said Lincoln who started to get teary eyed.</p><p>"Bro, I don't hate you. Your not a monster to me", said Luna trying to comfort her brother.</p><p>"See Lincoln, Luna knows you didn't mean it" said Clyde, "Your not a monster."</p><p>"Clydester's right bro. Your not a monster. Look dude, I know you didn't expect those claws to come out and you go just like animals, but I know how you feel baby bro."</p><p>Lincoln then got angry at Luna's remark about knowing his pain, "How would you know! I just hurt two people Luna! And now, one of them lost an arm and both are traumatized of what I've done! So how could you possibly know how I feel! Your human, i'm not!</p><p>Luna then got furious, she snarled and raised her right fist, Lincoln then closed his eyes to brace himself for Luna's punch, Clyde covered his eyes, afraid of what's to come. Luna let out a rage filled yell as her fist made contact.</p><p>But she didn't hit Lincoln, she hit the side of the tree, mere inches away from his face, Lincoln opened his eyes to see for himself and saw Luna pull her fist from the side of the tree in front of his face for him to see two bone claws sticking out of her knuckles.</p><p>Lincoln and Clyde were both shocked at the sight to the point Clyde actually fainted. "Luna your..."</p><p>"Your wrong! I understand completely! I was the first Loud born a mutant!", said Luna tearfully and still furious, "I discovered my powers when I was your age. I was jumped by a bunch of thugs. They tried to rob me and take me away. I was so afraid something inside me snapped... and I killed them!", Luna started sobbing, "I killed them. I was so afraid, that I never spoke of it since. Cuz the last thing I wanted was my own family to think of me as a monster", Luna let go of her brother's shoulder and fell to her knees, crying into her hands.</p><p>Luna then felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she knew from her smell that it was her brother and his best friend, "I'm so sorry sis. I didn't know you went through all that."</p><p>"No one should ever go through that, it sounded really scary."</p><p>Luna smiles slightly, "Thanks dudes. At least neither of you killed anyone with your powers."</p><p>"I never meant to hurt them. Did-Did you like it when you killed those guys?"</p><p>Luna looked up at her brother, "No. No I didn't like it. Even though they were thugs, I regretted it every single day."</p><p>"Then your not a monster, you were just defending yourself. If you didn't, who knows what they would've done to you, or if you would be still alive. You saved yourself sis."</p><p>Luna smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thanks baby bro. Speaking worlds of wisdom, your one of a million", the rocker mutant teen gave her little brother one of the biggest hugs they ever had.</p><p>Clyde looking at the whole moment just had tears in his eyes at the sweet sight, "This is just... the most beautiful moment... I've ever seen in my life."</p><p>The two Loud mutants looked at Clyde and just smiled, "Get in here buddy", Lincoln invited Clyde to join in the group hug.</p><p>Suddenly, Clyde hiccuped during the group hug and in a second, the three mutants vanished.</p><hr/><p>Back at the Loud House, all the Louds were worried about Lincoln. They didn't know what to think, that their Lincoln, who didn't even appear to be angry at the two brutes who made him and his father go through the airport in nothing but their underwear, would seriously hurt two local bullies.</p><p>The local news channel was reporting on Lincoln's attack and said that there still are law enforcement looking for him. The ones who were worried the most are Lynn and Lisa.</p><p>Rita was tending to the twins bruises they got from the park, "Sweetie, your positive Lincoln did this?"</p><p>Lola responded, "No, Lincoln didn't hurt us. He hurt those jerks who did this to us."</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't know Lincoln has claws. That's so cool! It's like he's part animal!", said Lana all excited that her big brother could do what he did, let alone do it for them.</p><p>Lisa was whispering to Lynn about the whole situation, "Lynn, we need to tell them."</p><p>Lynn looked back at her family, "I don't know how they'll take it, let alone dad. Look he's in the corner with Lily crying", she pointed to her father, Lynn Sr., holding her baby sister Lily, who were siting in the corner, both shedding tears over fear about Lincoln.</p><p>Lisa thought what Lynn said, "Yes i'm sure father himself wouldn't take the news very well."</p><p>Lynn looked at Lisa in confusion, "What do you mean?"</p><p>At the same time Lynn and Lisa were talking, Lori was talking to Bobby on her phone, who both appeared to be very distraught, "Booboo bear, i'm so sorry that happened, i'm glad your okay." While talking to Bobby, Lori's mood changed suddenly changed from being remorseful to utter shock, "Wait? What else happened?"</p><p>Lucy was talking to her crystal ball in the dinning room, "Oh spirits, please return our brother Lincoln Loud back to us."</p><p>Leni was so worried for Lincoln and just wanted him home, she was with Lucy to have some reassurance that he's okay, "What did they say?"</p><p>"They said he's coming home", replied Lucy.</p><p>Suddenly, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room scaring everyone. The smoke reveled Lincoln, Luna and Clyde, who were still in a group hug.</p><p>"Lincoln!", everyone yelled, revealed to have Lincoln safe and sound.</p><p>"Son, are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did someone do this to you? Is this a Lisa experiment side effect?", Lynn Sr. was asking Lincoln a ton of questions.</p><p>"Dad! Calm down", Lincoln tried to calm his father down as he tried to explain his current situation, "I don't know what that was honestly. I'm just so sorry I did that! Please don't hate me!", Lincoln started getting emotional and started getting teary eyed.</p><p>"Sweetie we don't hate you", Rita said wrapping her arm around him.</p><p>"Neither do I son", said his father who also joined in the hug.</p><p>"You protected us Linky", Lola replied.</p><p>"You kicked those guys butts", Lana said.</p><p>"I will always love you, baby bro", Luna said.</p><p>"Your still our brother, literally", said Lori.</p><p>"We'll never 'cut' you out of the family", joked Luan, "Ha ha ha, get it? But seriously, we love you Lincoln."</p><p>"Your still our Linky", Leni said.</p><p>"You might have gifts that are inhuman, but your still family big brother", Lucy said.</p><p>"Even if you have other features some of us don't have, your still my brotherly unit", said Lisa.</p><p>"You still fam stinkoln", Lynn said.</p><p>Lily then waddled and hugged his leg, "Incoln."</p><p>Lincoln was touched by the amount of love his family had for him, even if he is a mutant, "I love you guys." Clyde saw the entire scene and was crying at the beauty of it all. "There's still one thing I don't get" Lincoln said pulling out of the hug, "How did I get these?", Lincoln's three claws then emerged from his right knuckle.</p><p>Lana was the only one excited at Lincoln's claws, "Cool! How do you get them to come out? Were do they go? Do they break?", she asked her brother all excited while getting closer look at his claws.</p><p>"Lana, I don't know. I don't even know how I got these."</p><p>Luna spoke up, "Neither do I."</p><p>Everyone was confused by what Luna said. Lynn Sr. spoke up, "Luna, what are you saying?"</p><p>"Cuz I'm just like him", Luna raised her right fist and her two claws slowly emerged out of her knuckle, everyone gasped except Lynn, Lisa, Lana and Clyde, "I'm a mutant too."</p><p>Most of her family was in shock, "You have claws too?!" said Lola, "Is there anything else!?"</p><p>"Honey how long have you had these?" asked Rita.</p><p>"Ever since I was little Link's age. I was afraid you'll be afraid of me."</p><p>"Sweetie, we could never be afraid of you", replied Lynn Sr.</p><p>Lori was getting very irritated by all the revolutions about her siblings, "Okay is there literally anything else we need to know?"</p><p>Someone else spoke up, "There is", the source was that of Lynn.</p><p>"LJ? Your...", Lynn Sr. said surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, while Luna was the first mutant in the family born, I was the second", Lynn raised her right fist and a single claw sprouted from the center of her knuckle.</p><p>The louds were even more shocked than before, even Lincoln didn't even know Lynn was a mutant too.</p><p>The only one who was all excited by all this was Lana, "No way!", she then looked down at her hands, "Dose this mean I have claws too! How do I get them to come out?", she wondered.</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense, how do you three have claws?", Lynn Sr. was starting to get all distraught.</p><p>Lisa spoke up, "I believe I can explain father, but first I think we all need to sit down, especially you father." Lynn Sr. looked confused, but non the less the whole family along with Clyde sat down in the living room, "This is not easy to say, but as you all know, I conduct weekly studies on everyone to check on their health is up to date. Back at the institute, they just received a new test into testing if someone had 'the Mutant X gene', a special gene that is believed to be the next phase in human evolution. A few weeks ago, Luna and Lynn both came to me regarding their claws, so I tested them and they came back positive for the Mutant X gene, so I looked at the other DNA of the rest of our siblings and I found that all eleven of us have the Mutant X gene."</p><p>Everyone gasped, "We're all mutants!?" said Lola.</p><p>"No, Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn are, but the rest of us have the mutant gene but it's not active so we don't posses powers as they do."</p><p>"Oh, I thought we were gonna be one X-cited family", joked Luan, "Ha ha ha, get it?", everyone looked at the young comedian with an annoyed look, "What too soon?"</p><p>Lisa resumed, "As I was saying, I looked at their mutant abilities and they all poses the same abilities such as rapid healing, animal keen senses and the most distinct feature, the bone claws. So I did a DNA search to anyone with this same genetic code and I found a match in father."</p><p>Everyone gasped, "I'm a mutant!?"</p><p>"Partially, the mutant gene in you is partly active as your a rapid healer, seen in the kitchen as you constantly cut yourself on accident and healed mere seconds later."</p><p>Her father couldn't say a world, "Well, I guess that shouldn't be too much of a surprise since I've always healed faster. Is that why dad always played favorites, did he know?"</p><p>Lisa was getting uncomfortable about where this was leading into, "Right, about that father, I've dug deeper into your family's genetics to see if any of them had the mutant gene as well and...", Lisa couldn't finish her statement.</p><p>Lynn Sr. was in suspense, "What? Was- was he a mutant too?"</p><p>"Yes, in a way" Lisa said with a creepy smile, obviously indicating that she's hiding something.</p><p>"Lisa Marie Loud, are you hiding something?", her father was getting aggravated that she was hiding something.</p><p>"Father, as much as I love you, i'm afraid that you wouldn't handle what i'm about to tell you, so I suggest we leave it at that."</p><p>Her father didn't care at this point, he wanted to know, "Lisa, please keep going."</p><p>Lisa sighed, "As you wish. I looked to see if your parental figures had said mutant gene and while your mother was negative, your father's DNA was, how you say, clashing."</p><p>"So grandpa was a clashing person? That means he was a mutant?" asked Leni confused.</p><p>Lisa pinched the bridge between her eyes in irritation, "No Leni, it didn't match."</p><p>"What!? Lisa. Are you saying..."</p><p>"I'm afraid so father, your father wasn't your biological father."</p><p>Everyone gasped in utter shock except Lynn Sr. oddly enough, "Lynn?", a worried Rita asked him.</p><p>"Excuse me", Lynn Sr. simply got up and walked slowly out the door to the front yard, there he completely broke down screaming frantically like a little girl, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"Loud! Keep it down!", his emotional breakdown caught the attention of their next door neighbor, Mr. Grouse.</p><p>Lynn Sr. then calmed down, sorry Mr. Grouse, "Sorry Mr. Grouse, just going through a lot right now." With everything out of his system, the then went back inside, "Sorry about that fam. Okay so my dad wasn't my father, that just got a lot to process now. Did mom even know? Did dad even know I wasn't his son?", the loud father then broke down sobbing.</p><p>"We're really sorry dad" said Lincoln trying to comfort his father who then grabbed his son into a very tight emotional hug, sobbing into his son's polo, "Dad, did grandpa ever treat you differently?"</p><p>"Other than the favorites thing, no, he treated me the same like I do with you kids."</p><p>"Then if he really knew or not, he looks like still loved you, no matter what."</p><p>The loud father then calmed down, "How do you know how to help people son?" he said with a small smile.</p><p>"I learned it from you guys", Lincoln said referring to both his parents and his sisters.</p><p>Lynn Sr. kept hugging his son, "Thank you son", he then let him go , "So, i'm guessing that my real father's the mutant in our family."</p><p>"Yes father, I've even found who he is."</p><p>"You did? Who is he?"</p><p>"His name is James Howlett, but is usually called Logan, or also known as The Wolverine."</p><p>"Wolverine?" asked Lynn.</p><p>"Yes, that's his mutant name. He's a part of a team of mutants called the X-Men, led by one of my personal heroes, Professor Charles Xavier."</p><p>"He's still alive?" asked Lynn Sr.</p><p>"Correct. His advanced healing factor makes his age impossible to determine, making him look very youthful, he also has the animal keen senses and claws only his are coated with adamantium, the most indestructible metal in the world. I've always wanted to study it. He's lives with Professor X and the X-Men at his school for the gifted in Westchester, New York."</p><p>Lincoln got excited with what Lisa told them, "Really, he lives in a school for mutants? And if we're mutants, maybe we could go there and maybe we can all meet him."</p><p>"It is a possibility brother, but i'm not sure that would be a wise idea at the moment as you've exposed your mutant powers to the whole world and have seriously injured two people, which has a good chance of catching the attention of law enforcement."</p><p>"Lisa, are you saying i'm in danger?"</p><p>"In crude terms, yes. Your best bet is lay low for a few months until the law calms down", everyone was confused by what Lisa's suggesting.</p><p>"What are you saying Lisa?" asked Lori.</p><p>"I'm saying is that Lincoln's gonna have to stay off the grid and possibly have to start his life over again."</p><p>"You-you want me to leave?", Lincoln said sounding like he was about to cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry elder brother, but it's for your own good."</p><p>Lincoln started tearing up, he has to leave to keep himself safe, alone, leaving his family behind, not seeing his little sisters grow up, he would never see his family again.</p><p>Breaking the heartbreaking silence, Clyde spoke up, "If Lincoln goes, I go too!", Lincoln was surprised by Clyde's sudden remark.</p><p>Clyde's motive was clear, he's a mutant too just like his best friend and if he goes, he was gonna follow his best friend.</p><p>Luna also spoke up, "I'm not leaving my little bro in the dust, i'm going too."</p><p>Next Lynn said something, "I'm going too", Lynn turned to her little brother, "We're mutants Lincoln, but we're still family."</p><p>Lincoln was touched that two of his sisters and his best friend were willing to leave with him just to be with him, "You guys would really go with me?"</p><p>"Course baby bro, mutants stick together. We'll be right by your side no matter what."</p><p>Lincoln smiled, "Of course I'll be joining you all", Lisa said all of a sudden, "You'll need help maintaining a level of distance between police and other officials, and, I'll miss you so much", Lisa started sobbing at the thought of loosing her siblings.</p><p>"That's really sweet Lisa", Lincoln then pulled his departing sisters and Clyde into a group hug. The rest of the Louds were tearing up at the scene, but no one was crying as much as their father.</p><p>"We'll-we'll miss you kids so much, you'll always b-be family" said a tearful Lynn Sr.</p><p>"I'll be right back guys" said Clyde, "I gotta tell my dads, i'm sure they won't take the news well", and in a single second 'poof', Clyde vanished in a plume of smoke.</p><p>The Louds were left in a state of confusion, Lincoln could only say simply, "He's a teleporter." Immediately after, sirens and flashing lights were heard and seen coming closer to the house, Lincoln looked out the window to see cop cars, helicopters, armored trucks and even SWAT teams right outside. "Uh oh. Guys, we've got company!"</p><p>All the Louds were saw all the police outside, "This is the Sentinel Service Agency! We've got the place surrounded! Surrender in the next 60 seconds or we're coming in mutant!", on the bullhorn was an armed Fowler.</p><p>"Kids, block the door!", yelled Rita. All the kids along with Lynn Sr. were taking furniture from the kitchen and the dinning room and some from the living room and puling them up to barricade the door.</p><p>"You guys need to literally go!", Lori along with the rest of the Louds were pushing the door closed as the SS was trying to break the door down.</p><p>Lincoln was worried about leaving his family alone with the police, "What about you guys?!"</p><p>"Don't worry about us! Just go, we'll be fine!" said Rita.</p><p>"Mom's right stinkoln, we gotta bail!", Lynn was trying to convince Lincoln that they had to leave while they still can.</p><p>Lincoln wasn't budging, "No, i'm not leaving you guys! It's me they want." Lincoln was about to surrender himself to the government, he was about to jump through through the front window but stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Don't do it brother" said Lucy all calm while still holding his arm, "We don't want them to take you. We want you safe, go with them please, we'll be fine, now go."</p><p>At that moment, Lincoln changed his mind, "Okay", Lucy let go of Lincoln who then ran upstairs to his room with Luna, Lynn and Lisa trailing behind him.</p><p>"We'll hold them off as long as we can!", said Lynn Sr. still trying to keep the SS out.</p><p>While running to his room, Lincoln thought of something, "Wait!", Lincoln ran into his room and quickly grabbed something and ran back downstairs.</p><p>"Lincoln what are you doing?!" yelled Lola.</p><p>Lincoln came up to Lily, giving her what he took from his room, his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun, "Here Lily, take Bun-Bun. Don't forget me", his eyes started to water as picked up and hugged his baby sister one last time. Lily kissed her brother on his nose as she was holding Bun-Bun. He then put her down as he ran back upstairs to his room.</p><p>Lynn didn't understand what just happened, "What the heck was that?"</p><p>"A goodbye gift for Lily."</p><p>Back downstairs, the Louds couldn't keep their strength keeping the SS out, suddenly Lynn Sr. thought of something, "Gang, I got an idea!" The Louds then stopped holding the door and quickly went to the living room.</p><p>Then, the SS broke the door down and entered the house, "Freeze!", Fowler shouted as he and his men entered the house looking for the mutant Loud boy, but instead of finding Lincoln, they found the Loud family having some kind of casual tea party who appeared not to be startled by the SS's presence, "Where's the boy?"</p><p>"Hmm, boy? Define 'boy'?" asked Lynn Sr.</p><p>"Don't play games with me. Where's your son!?"</p><p>"Well that is a good question, where is our son?", Lynn Sr. was trying to stall them as he was pretending to think where his son is, "I'm not sure. Sorry sir, but he's not here and we wouldn't want to waist your time so how about you folks head..."</p><p>"My name is Michael Fowler, I'm the head of the Sentinel Service Agency. We're here for your son Lincoln", Fowler interrupted Lynn Sr.</p><p>Rita then joined in the conversation, "What for? Lincoln's just a sweet little boy. What could you want with him?"</p><p>"Are you aware your son's a level ten?"</p><p>Rita made a face, "Did you just call my son a ten?"</p><p>"I told Linky he was a ten, but he didn't get any girls" said Leni.</p><p>"No, I mean he's a level ten mutant. He's dangerous! We haven't seen this since weapon X. I suggest, you tell us were he is" Fowler demanded.</p><p>"Well I wish we could help you folks but we're not sure exactly we're he is", Lynn Sr. said.</p><p>"I thought he was in his room?", Leni said.</p><p>"Leni!", the Louds yelled.</p><p>"Check the bedroom!" yelled Fowler to his team, who searched all the bedrooms in the house. Fowler headed upstairs himself to find his men searching all the rooms upstairs, "Anything?" he asked Drozd.</p><p>Drozd shook his head, "Nothing sir. We searched every room."</p><p>Fowler then noticed a door closed at the end of the hall, "Not everything", Fowler walked up to the door but he couldn't, "It's Locked. Whats behind this door?"</p><p>"N-Nothing, just the lining closet", Lynn Sr. said.</p><p>"Oh. Then do you mind if you unlock it."</p><p>"What, No! I-I mean..."</p><p>"You know what, I got something for that", Fowler then kicked the door in and saw it was a small bedroom for a boy, but no one was their there. Fowler then noticed the small window was left open and a poser with a string cord coming out of the wall had been pulled, he looked outside to see an inflatable slide coming from the outside of the house, "Damit!" Fowler walk out of the room very irritated, "Alert every town within the area! All boarders within a 10 mile radius of a dangerous mutant boy is on the loose!", He then grabbed Lynn Sr. by his shirt, "Where's your son!"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Don't lie to me Loud! Where is he?!"</p><p>"I said I don't know!"</p><p>Fowler was getting really frustrated at this point, out of anger he punched Lynn Sr. in his left eye.</p><p>"Lynn!" Rita yelled.</p><p>"Dad!" yelled the girls.</p><p>They ran toward him while Fowler was talking to Drozd and the rest of his team, "We need to find out where this little mutant is now! And if I don't get any leads, I will personal throw you all through the shredder!"</p><p>During all this commotion, Clyde suddenly appeared with a duffel bag in the middle of the living room again, "Hey guys i'm back." Clyde then noticed that there were government agents in the house staring at him, "Uh oh."</p><p>Fowler shouted, "Get that mutant!"</p><p>"Clyde run!", screamed Lori. In an instant, Clyde dropped his bag and vanished, and a group of agents dog piled on the spot were he disappeared trying to grab him.</p><p>"Come on! How many mutants are in this forsaken town!", As Fowler was ranting about his situation, he was struck in the back of the head and fell to the ground. The one who hit him was Lana with one of Lynn's baseball bats.</p><p>"That's for hitting my dad!", Lana then dropped the bat and ran out the front door.</p><p>Fowler slowly picked himself up, Drozd helped him up, "Sir are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Find those mutants at all costs."</p><p>As the agents were leaving the house, Drozd turned around at the Loud family, "What about them? Should we place them under arrest?"</p><p>"No, they've been though enough, having a kid whose a freak", Fowler then left the house along with Drozd to join in the search party.</p><p>The Louds were left behind. The only thing the shrunken family of now eight could do is hope that Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Lana and Lisa were safe.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, having narrowly escaped being caught by the SS, the three Loud mutants and Lisa were now deep in the forest, having run about two miles nonstop, stopped to take a breather, "You guys think they followed us?" said Lincoln out of breath, who also carried Lisa because of her stubby four-year old legs couldn't keep up with them.</p><p>"Not sure but we may be in the clear for now, we just need to get as far away from Royal Woods as we can, and we should be home free" said Lisa.</p><p>"Don't get comfy dudes, we're still not done. We just gotta find a ride away from the highway to hell", said Luna.</p><p>"Wait, what about Clyde? He said he was coming with us."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll catch up, he's a teleporter bro", said Lynn trying to reassure her brother.</p><p>Lincoln sighed, "I hope so, I don't wanna leave him...", before he could finish, Lincoln started to smell something.</p><p>"What is it elder brother?", asked Lisa.</p><p>"Guys", Lincoln continued to smell the air and he knew something was up, "Someone's following us."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And that's that. I think we can all agree that things aren't looking so good now and my I just say my god this was a lot. I know what your thinking, why have so much sappy moments in this chapter, well it's all I could think of, so please forgive me. The next chapter with deal with someone else during the events of the first two chapters. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and if there are any x-men characters or mutants you wanna see. Until next time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Monster of the Mercado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hi everybody, as you can tell, this is chapter 3. Now some of you are saying that all mutations are not inherited, and that is true for most people, but only some of the characters in my story have their powers inherited in one way or another; The loud mutants you've already seen, and another loud house character who's also born with powers and someone else but his power inheritance isn't direct. Now this chapter takes place during the events of the first two and stars other very familiar faces, so now, look down if you want to read something good.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Monster of the Mercado</strong>
</p><p>Saturday mornings in the home of the Casagrandes is, in the eyes of Rosa, the part were you learn your destiny. And to her, there is no one more accurate than TV astrologer, Ernesto Estrella. She watches his show every Saturday morning, as she was this time.</p><p>"Buenos dias, amigos of the universe. I am Ernesto Estrella, and today, I will share with you, tu destino!"</p><p>"'Squawk', More destiny awaits!", said their pet parrot, Sergio.</p><p>As Rosa was getting excited to watch her favorite astrologer as Ronnie Anne was walking out the door with her skateboard, "Mija, come see before you go. You should always know your fate to know what to expect."</p><p>"Abuela, Ernesto may be right sometimes but its just gonna be something small like finding five dollars."</p><p>"You never know mija, remember, the universe works in mysterious ways."</p><p>Ronnie Anne knew she couldn't really go against her grandmother, "Alright abuela, let's see what Ernesto has to say", Ronnie Anne then sat down next to her grandmother and Sergio, as Ernesto was about to say the horoscopes.</p><p>"Today for the fire signs; Their burning energy and power with be reveled as they help those for who they care."</p><p>Rosa and Sergio were amazed at what Ernesto had predicted, but Ronnie Anne was just confused at what he said, "Huh? My power will help people I care about?"</p><p>"Oh mija. This looks like you would do great things today!"</p><p>"Well one thing is for sure, I'm gonna shred those new tricks Tio Carlos taught me. Sid and I are trying to win a contest to get our trick shown on a show on MTV! See you later", Ronnie Anne then left the apartment.</p><hr/><p>Later at Sundown, Ronnie Anne and Sid were walking home after spending most of the day at the skate park, "Man what a day? What do you think the chances are that we're gonna be on the show?", Ronnie Anne asked Sid.</p><p>"Hmm, I'd say the odds are good. I heard that 12 is midnight is gonna sing the shows theme song!"</p><p>"Okay, that could be destiny right there." The two girls walked into the mercado to get some snacks and hang out with Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby. "Hey Bobby."</p><p>"Hey sis, Hey Sid. So you guys think you made the cut for that show?"</p><p>"Not sure, you know how judges can be. I mean look at what they did to Lincoln and Clyde."</p><p>"Didn't they steal a cat?"</p><p>"An evil cat, but still who knows."</p><p>"Was that cat that bad?" asked Sid joining the conversation.</p><p>"Yeah from what Lincoln said, i'm pretty sure that it's evil", Ronnie Anne and Sid walk to an isle to grab some snacks at the same time, the two judges from the park came into the mercado who we're also the same judges from the Ace Savvy Convention in Royal Woods.</p><p>Little did anyone inside the mercado knew what was going on outside. A van had pulled up, inside were four men wearing all black and were armed with guns. Seconds later, the four men stormed into the bodega, "HANDS IN THE AIR!", shouted the leader. Bobby and the judges raised their arms in the air as they rest of the robbers forced the judges to sit near the counter, "IF ANY OF YOU MOVE YOU GET A BULLET, YOU HEAR ME?!"</p><p>There were however two people in the mercado who didn't do what the robbers wanted, Ronnie Anne and Sid. While they were by the freezer when the robbers entered they hid behind the end of an aisle out of the robbers view. The girls were in shock and fear, "What the heck's gong on?", whispered Sid.</p><p>"I think their taking hostages", whisperer Ronnie Anne, who slightly moved her head to the side of the aisle to see what the robbers are doing, she saw them forcing Bobby to give them all the money from the register to the head robber while two of them were keeping their guns pointed at the two judges who were shaking in fear, but they didn't see the fourth robber.</p><p>As she and Sid were seeing what was going on, "Gotcha!", a sudden yell and someone grabbed both girls from behind them who turned out to be the fourth robber. He then forced the two girls to the front of the mercado.</p><p>"So, tried to play hid and seek, ah?" said the leader.</p><p>"Let my sister and her friend go, please!", Bobby begged them to spare his little sister and her friend go, but the leader just smiled.</p><p>Ronnie Anne's a tough kid, who doesn't like when someone messes with her family, she snarled at the leaders smile. The leader actually gave the fourth robber a signal to let Ronnie Anne and Sid go, the fourth then let go of both girls, at that moment the leader then pistol-whipped Ronnie Anne on her forehead. Ronnie Anne then fell to the floor with her forehead bloody.</p><p>Bobby and Sid gasped. Sid ran to Ronnie Anne but before she could get any closer, the leader swung his gun to pistol-whip Sid in the back of the head. Sid turned around to see the leader about to hit her, she screamed and closed her eyes. As the leader's gun was about to make contact with Sid's head, she ducked and suddenly in a split second, she vanished before his very eyes.</p><p>"What the?!", the leader was stunned to see a child suddenly vanish into thin air. Bobby didn't know what to think, but his focus was more towards his little sister, who was lying on the floor with her head bloody. Bobby tried to run to his sister but was stopped by the leader who pointed his gun to Bobby's head, "I don't think so buddy! Move one step closer and you and your sister die!"</p><p>Hurt and incapacitated, Ronnie Anne laid on the floor of the bodega and heard the leader's threat to kill her big brother and tried to hurt Sid. At that very moment, something snapped inside her, she got angry and she was going to go wild. She opened her eyes, now yellow with slit pupils resembling a cat's. Ronnie Anne stood up with her head wound starting to heal instantly as she looked a the robbers growling angrily like a wild cat as her four canine teeth started to grow into sharp fangs as her hair started to grow longer and more wild breaking her hairband as it grew down to the back of her knees and her fingernails grew into sharp black claws. She then let out a tiger-like roar out of rage and lunges at the lead robber, startling Bobby, she swung her claws and sliced off the leaders arm holding the gun and took a bite out of his shoulder. Standing in front of the leader lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the remaining robbers then pointed their guns at the mutant girl who still had the leaders blood in her mouth and on her claws at shot her several times into her torso. "Agh! Dang it", Ronnie Anne screamed in pain in a raspy, growl-like voice, she was hurt, but still standing. She huffed and growled at the robbers as the bullets they shot at her just fell out of her wounds as they started to heal, the robbers knew at that moment, they were in big trouble.</p><p>Knowing that things were getting intense, and that the robbers' attention was shifted over to Ronnie Anne, the male judge pulls out his phone and starts recording what was about to happen next.</p><p>Ronnie Anne lunged at one robber,scratching another to the ground as she sunk her claws into the other guys stomach, grabbing his arm with his gun, shooting another robber in the arm. He fell to the floor, with another robber on her left abut to pull the trigger, she stabbed the him in the gut with her claws as the remaining robber shot her in the back of her shoulder, "Agh!", she screamed again before turning around as her wound healed and stabbing the last guy in the shoulder and scratching his flesh as she swung her claws.</p><p>All the robbers were now unconscious and bloody, Ronnie Anne came back to her senses and realized what she's done. She looked back at the window and saw herself all bloody with cat eyes, fangs, wild hair and claws. Horrified, she turned back to her older brother behind the counter just staring at her while the judges were trembling and recording her, "Monster!", yelled the male judge.</p><p>"Freaky Mutant!" yelled the female judge.</p><p>Ronnie Anne was hurt at what they just said, with tears in her eyes, she stormed out of the mercado, "Ronnie Anne wait!", Bobby called out to his sister, but to no avail, she was gone.</p><hr/><p>Ronnie Anne ran as far as she can. On all fours, she ran through dark alleys as fast as she can so one one could see her, she didn't know what her family would react to the fact that she's a monster. She kept running until, "Ronnie Anne!", Sid suddenly appeared out of no were right in front of her.</p><p>Ronnie Anne screamed as she tried to stop but inevitably crashed into Sid as they both tumbled down the ally until they hit a dead end. "Sid?" said Ronnie Anne in her wild voice, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Finding you to see if your okay."</p><p>"I'm not okay, look at me! I'm a monster!", she said sounding upset.</p><p>"Your not a monster, your just, uh... gifted."</p><p>"How is this a gift? I just nearly killed those guys, and now if people see me they'll be afraid of me", Ronnie Anne started tearing up.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>Ronnie Anne was surprised, "Your not?", then her hair, fangs and claws slowly returned to their normal size and her eyes returned to normal too. "But didn't you see me in the mercado? I hurt those guys."</p><p>"They were robbers. If you didn't do what you did, they could've hurt us or worse. You saved our lives. Those other guys, well... their just afraid of what you can do. If their afraid of you, at least you know I'm not", Sid pulled her best friend into a hug.</p><p>Ronnie Anne then returned the hug, "Thanks Sid, you really are a good friend."</p><p>"Thanks. Besides, your like a wild cat. That's amazing. No ones gonna mess with you anymore sister."</p><p>Ronnie Anne chuckled, then the girls heard a familiar voice calling, "Ronnie Anne!" The voice was Booby, who spotted the girls in the alley, "Oh thank goodness I found you sis!", Bobby then grabbed his little sister into a hug, "Are you okay? How did you do that?"</p><p>"Bobby, relax, i'm fine. I don't how I did that."</p><p>"You saved my life sis. I didn't know you had it in you."</p><p>Ronnie Anne was a bit relieved but at the same time worried, "Bobby, I know I love you and everyone else, but I have to go."</p><p>"What!?" yelled both Booby and Sid.</p><p>"Sis, what are you saying? Everyone'll understand that..."</p><p>"Bobby, i'm not sure they will. Didn't you see what I did to them. If I can do that to robbers, what if I hurt you guys by accident? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys. Plus if they know i'm a mutant and what I can do, the entire military would be after me, I think its for the best. I'm sorry", Ronnie Anne said tearfully.</p><p>Bobby and Sid were both crying at what Ronnie Anne said, "What am I gonna tell them?"</p><p>"Tell them the truth, and I love them."</p><p>Bobby pulled his baby sister into a hug one last time, "I'm gonna miss you Ni Ni."</p><p>Ronnie Anne also got emotional, "I'll miss you to Bobby. Don't forget me."</p><p>"I'l never forget. You'll probably need these", Bobby handed his sister one of her hoodies and tank tops, "You left these in the mercado. You have bullet holes in yours", Ronnie Anne looked at her hoodie and saw the bullet holes and blood on them.</p><p>"Right. I guess this is goodbye."</p><p>"It's not goodbye. Promise me you'll come back."</p><p>"I'll try. Tell them I love them", Bobby nodded 'yes' and pulled his sister into a hug one last after, he slowly walked back to the mercado.</p><p>Ronnie Anne changed into the tank top and hoodie her brother gave her and put her hair back into a ponytail. She walked out of the alley, not knowing what to do next, "Ronnie Anne, wait up. I'm coming with you", said Sid following her.</p><p>"What? Why? Sid, i'm not safe around anyone. I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p>"Ronnie Anne, you can say whatever you want, but my mind's made up. I don't care if your a mutant. I just turned invisible in the mercado! And no one saw me, not even you! I'm a mutant too so your not alone."</p><p>Ronnie Anne gave it some thought, "Alright you can come."</p><p>"Yes! So what's the plan now?"</p><p>Ronnie Anne sighed, "I don't know honestly."</p><p>As the two girls were walking, they passed an electronics store and saw the TV's on display were tuned to CBS, "This is Breaking News", Ronnie Anne and Sid stopped and saw what was going on, "Here in Royal Woods, Michigan, two teen boys were attacked by a dangerous mutant boy. Reports are coming in that a young boy with white hair has attacked two teens in Tall Timbers Park."</p><p>"A white haired kid?", only one person came to Ronnie Anne's mind.</p><p>"You think it's your friend Lincoln?" asked Sid.</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>The news station then showed a picture of the incident at Tall Timbers Park of a boy with white hair and bone claws attacking two teenagers. "This image is of the attack that occurred earlier this evening."</p><p>Ronnie Anne saw the picture and knew for certain, "Yup, that's Lincoln."</p><p>"They say he's a dangerous mutant too."</p><p>When Sid said that, Ronnie Anne got an idea, "Sid, you got train money?"</p><p>"Yeah we both have mertocards, why?"</p><p>"We're going to Royal Woods."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And that's that, Ronnie Anne and Sid are both mutants too. Like the original basis story, Ronnie Anne's mutant powers are those of Sabretooth, but before you ask, no, Ronnie Anne or any of her family are not related to Victor Creed (The Liev Schreiber version). Sid's mutant powers are those of the comic book mutant Cipher and Fantastic Four's Susan Richards (Invisible Woman). The next chapter will be a huge meeting with other familiar faces in both the Loud House and some certain famous mutants. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and share this story. Till next time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>